


Вечерами

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Жан-Карла любил тишину. Она имела своё особое звучание, то есть никакого звучания вовсе, но он, как музыкант, считал и это звучанием. И пусть Эмили его в этом плане не всегда до конца понимала, сама она по своей натуре тоже была очень спокойным и мирным человеком, поэтому разделять с ним тишину совместными вечерами ей не составляло никакого труда.





	Вечерами

Жан-Карла любил тишину. Она имела своё особое звучание, то есть никакого звучания вовсе, но он, как музыкант, считал и это звучанием. И пусть Эмили его в этом плане не всегда до конца понимала, сама она по своей натуре тоже была очень спокойным и мирным человеком, поэтому разделять с ним тишину совместными вечерами ей не составляло никакого труда. Уютно устроившись на правой половине дивана, девушка медленно листала новостную ленту в социальных сетях и изредка потягивала стакан прохладного французского пива, который они оба обожали. Мужчина же сидел на противоположной части удобного дивана, уставши облокотившись о его спинку, и сосредоточенно читал книгу одного из французских классиков. Изредка он отвлекался и, предварительно чокнувшись с Эмили, отпивал из своего стакана свежее янтарное пиво с каёмкой пены наверху. Иногда вместо старой, но хорошо сохранившейся книги, в его руках могла оказаться газета или, если за день он не был особо утомлён, гитара. Тогда тишина нарушалась. В воздухе начинали парить простые, но трогающие за душу ноты, а к стакану с пивом он притрагивался реже.

Когда с ним была гитара, Эмили, если тоже не была слишком утомлена за день, могла начать подпевать. Порой это были слова каких-то старых или же совсем новых песен, а порой простые тянущиеся гласные, сливающиеся с его неторопливой, медленной мелодией в тиши меж стен их дома. Но это происходило лишь тогда, когда они оба были свободны от работы. В остальное время Жан предпочитал тишину, а Эмили не возражала. Наоборот, ей было приятно проводить с ним время таким образом. Молчание отнюдь не становилось давящим, а в эти с одной стороны простые и привычные, но сокровенные и личные с другой совместные моменты пиво в их прозрачных стаканах ощущалось вкусней, прохладней и желанней.

Они могли так засиживаться до очень позднего времени, особенно если с Жан-Карлом была гитара, однако Эмили рано или поздно всё-таки настаивала, что пора спать. Иногда она первая покидала диван, чуть пошатываясь от ударившего в голову хмельного, и если Жан хотел остаться и дочитать книгу до конца, целовала его в щёку, губы, шею — всегда по разному — и просила долго не засиживаться. Он кивал, соглашаясь, однако бывало, что наутро она просыпалась в пустой кровати, а позже, выйдя в гостиную, находила его спящим на диване с книгой в руках и пустым стаканом из-под пива где-то поблизости. Эмили если и ругала его за это, то лишь в шутку. Порой она любила садиться на подлокотник дивана с противоположной стороны и наблюдать за тем, как забавно он сопит сквозь сон.

Такие вечера, когда за окном синие тучи и яркие огни города, а в доме только они вдвоём и несколько бутылок французского пива, были всегда самыми уютными. И они любили их, даже если воспринимали как простую обыденность.


End file.
